inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bark Saber
Plot Troy And The Rangers Go After The Bark Saber And Damaras Takes It Once They Get There Vekar Turns It Into A Warrior The Bark Warrior Transcript Noah Hey Look Mr Burley I'm Playing Pokémon Go Mr Burley IDGAS Noah Well kkk Mr Burley Sersley I Don't Noah Ugh fuck u Vekar That 1st Attack Was Useless As Hell Argus Get Me Another Warrior Or U Shall Feel My Fist Argus But I Love Ur fist Vekar Ugh Idiot Damaras Master Megatrox Is Here Vekar Well Deal With Him (Megatrox Destroys Some Xborgs And Brusies) Megatrox Hello Vekar Megatrox U Remember My Father The Emperor Argus Yes The Emperor Of The Xbox Games Ya Vekar Would U Shiut Up Argus No Vekar I Want U To Deal With The Rangers Levira Master I Found The Bark Saber Vekar Very Well Get Me The Bark Saber Megatrox Yes Master Troy Hey Ernie Can We Change It Into Ernies Super Maccas Ernie How Dose No Sound Troy Fuck It Jake Hey Lossers Troy Jake Why Are U Here Jake To Listen To George Michael Cos He Died The Other Day Troy Whatever Ernie Yeah Whatever Megatrox Ahhh Yes The Bark Saber Is Here Gia Hold It Megatrox Ahhh The Girls What Fun Emma Ya Know U Look Like Harrison Ford From The 1960s Megatrox U Idiot Give Me The Bark Saber Gia Come And Get It U Moron Megatrox Oh I Only NeedThis (Shoots It) Bark Warrior Hello Girls (Absorbs Ther Powers) Megatrox Yes Lets Go And See Vekar Gia Oh No U Dont Megatrox Laughs (The 2 Retreat) Gia Oh Holly Shit Gosei The Bark Saber Is Gone Gosei IDGAF Gia Gosei What Do We Do Gosei IDGAF Gia Ugh fuck him Megatrox The Bark Warrior Is Restored Bark Warrior So Whatts The Plan Argus Ive Got The Plan On The List go and put it on the baby channel go and get argus maccas go and get some happy meals and some baby t-shirts put it on the baby radio staion give argus a ball give him more maccas give him a baby game give him lots more Cos His a bratt Bark Warrior Not U U Fool Vekar Vekar Go Destroy The Rangers The Both Of U Noah Hey Jake Why Isnt Gosei Explainng More Shit To Us Jake IDK Where Are The Girls Ernie Are U Gay Jake Jake No Ernie Yes I Think U r Gay CRASH Jake Huh Its A Attack (The 3 Take Off) Megatrox U Morons Are Really Big Pests Give Me The Energey Troy Fuck Off Bark Warrior U Asked For It Idiot (Troy Goes Jungle Fury White Ranger Blasts Bark Warrior Into A Tree) Troy Ha Where Are The Girls Megatrox Bark Warrior Took Ther Powers They Are Fucked Noah Well I'm Going To Stop U Megatrox No Ur Not Noah Space Silver Ranger (Noah Shoots Megatrox It Dosent Hurt And Megatrox Shoots NoahHe Unmorphs) Megatrox Fools Vekar Yes The Rangers Are Fucked Argus Yes I Need Some Bucks Troy Ok Since Noah The Nerd Cant Handle Megatrox I Will Red Force Mode Super Red Force Mode Red Galaxy Ranger Spin Mode (Strikes Megatrox) Megatrox Fool U Think U Can Defeat me I Am More Powerfuler Than U Can Ever Imagine Troy No Ur Not Super Saber CRASH Megatrox Ugh Bark Warrior Them Fools Don't Know What I Can Do Troy Ur Going Down Bark Warrior I Don't Think So I Was The One Who Sucked The Girls Energey Now I Will Suck Yours Troy No Super Strike CRASH Megatrox No Troy Ahh Yes Bark Saber Megatrox It Dosent Matter U Will Still Be Destroyed Emma Were Here Gia Its Morphin Time Noah Super Force Power Blue Gia Super Force Power Yellow Jake Super Force Power Green Emma Super Force Power Pink Troy Super Force Power Red Megatrox U morons Gia Lets Go Legendary White White MMPR Emma Omega Ranger Troy Dino Thunder White Ranger Noah Jungle Fury White Ranger Jake MMPR White Alien Ranger Megatrox Now I Get To Destroy White Rangers Jake White Saber CRASH Megatrox Ugh Troy Dino Super Mode Super Strike CRASH Megatrox Aww Fuck me Dead- CRASH Megatrox Ugh All 5 Rangers Super Strike CRASH Vekar Ugh Another One This Bark Sorwad I Must Get My Hands On It Argus Yes This Dark Cord I Must Get My Band On It Vekar Idiot Levira Saterlight Beem Levira Aggred Saterlight Beem Megatrox Laughs Troy Super Megastrike Megazord Samurai Sorwad CRASH Megatrox U Fools I Am Invisable Troy Lets Go Ninja Storm Megazord Gosei Yes Rangers I Should Of Told U Befor My Battreys Went Low Troy What Is It Gosei Gosei U Have The Legendary Megazords MMPR-Super Megaforce Troy Oh Boo We Want Dino Charge And Ninja Steel Gosei Fuck U troy U Don't Get Them Troy Fine Wild Force Megazord Saber CRASH (Megatrox Is Down) Troy Omega Megazord Sting Hands Megatrox Wait Can We Tallk This Though Troy No Screw U Sting Strike CRASH Megatrox Laughs...No Troy Bark Saber Engaged Big Mode Strike CRASH Megatrox No- CRASH Mr Burley Troy I Told U To Clean My Desk U fucking idiot U Dint Troy IDGAF Mr Burley Ugh U r So Foolish (Gosei Calls Troy) Troy What Gosei Someones In Trouble The End Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce Episode